Modern Royals
by afangirlsmuse
Summary: Emma and Regina decide to have their lives documented by a film crew. [Modern Family/SQ AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Modern Royals  
**Rating: **T, could possibly change to M!  
**Pairing(s): **Emma/Regina (viva la Swan Queen), Snow/Charming, Rumpel/Belle. _Others to come. _They will be showcased rarely, just in interviews surrounding our little SQ family._  
_**Show/Fandom: **Once Upon a Time (a hint of Modern Family)  
**Author's note: **Basically this is an idea I've had for a while. The idea of cameras, Modern Family style, following around the "Royal Family" was too good to pass up. It will feature other characters, like you'll see below in various interview type scenarios. But the story is all Swan Queen. And it will run for five(?) or so chapters. I'll see where my muse takes me. This is my first official and proper time writing for OUaT and SQ, so, here we go...  
**Here's a disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own anything but the writing. This is just for fun.  
**Summary: **Emma and Regina decide to have their lives documented by a film crew.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Regina scowled at the various men and women who had crowded her home, each holding some piece of equipment she didn't care to name. Wires, cameras, extension cords - everywhere, her expensive hardwood floors were becoming scratched and it caused a tingling sensation to buzz at her fingertips.

"Just put that there," a voice - Emma's, guided. "Yeah, woah, _woah!_ Watch the crystal! There- there you have it!"

Descending from the staircase Regina focused her death glare on her wife, the blonde turning with lips twisting knowingly.

Emma approached and laid a hand on Regina's arm, pleased when it wasn't pushed away. "So, we are really doing this, huh?" She asked with that exhaling laugh and quick smile that made Regina's insides melt, her thoughts momentarily distracted from what was going on around them.

However as the clank from yet another box grabbed her attention, her lips curled downward. "Yes," she answered, musing, really, "I suppose so."

* * *

_~ Four hours later ~_

* * *

_The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma and Regina_

On the couch within the mansion's main living room, Emma sat slouched with Regina, as regal as ever, sitting beside her. Opposite them stood a large camera, behind it a balding middle-aged man, and beside him, a blonde woman with a pen and notepad and a phone pressed against her ear.

"Sit up."

Scrunching her eyebrows, Emma pulled herself up somewhat. "What?" She asked and mimicked Regina's whispered tone. What, they couldn't talk aloud now?

"I said," Regina began, lips held tight, as if she wasn't speaking at all. "Sit. Up."

The sternness in the voice that was once only used as the Evil Queen, had Emma sitting up, a look of protest and annoyance coating her features. "This is my house, I thought I'd be allowed to sit however the hell I like." She muttered while shifting her weight from one side to the other and then finally settling in an awkward medium.

Regina's lips tightened even more but there was no hiding the amusement dancing in her eyes. "Dear, this will be broadcasted to a _lot_ of people, I don't want them to think I married a slob."

Momentarily taken aback, Emma grumbled. "Fine, well…" She wracked her brain for something to toss back but instead her eyes found Regina's cleavage, which she found showed far too much for her liking. Especially if they were going to be on TV in front of untold millions.

"Hey!" Regina yelped and caught the attention of all those in the room.

Emma had launched herself across her lap in attempt to button at least two of the buttons that were currently open and revealed more than what she was comfortable with. Certain _assets _were not for an audience.

"Hey yourself," came Emma's hiss. "You may have married a slob but I did not marry the Evil Queen, I married Regina." Gesturing to Regina's chest, she huffed loudly. "Put those away!"

The blonde woman, catching the interaction before her, hung up mid-sentence and grinned as she leaned in towards the cameraman. "Start rolling."

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Charming Residence  
Snow and David_

Sat timidly at the kitchen table within the loft, Snow offered a terse smile at the camera being pointed in her direction. Beside her Charming reached a hand across in attempt to soothe her nerves. It did little, but it did have a calming affect and she found herself shaking a little less.

"So," the authoritative blonde beside the cameraman spoke, "how long have you two been married?"

"I…" Charming murmured.

"Well…" Snow uttered around the same time.

The pair turned to look at one another with looks mirroring the other's; confusion.

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma and Regina_

"How long have you two been married?"

"Almost a yea-"

"About eight months," Emma butted in, body slouched forward and hands clasped against her knees.

Regina turned with a look that made Emma feel like she should have left the buttons on her shirt open, because she was damn sure that was all she was getting for the next few months.

"Almost a year." Emma corrected, swallowing hard as Regina folded her arms and looked ahead with a cold stare.

* * *

**_Interview:  
_**_The Charming Residence__  
Snow and David_

"There was that almost year before the curse." Snow pointed out in memory.

Charming nodded in agreement. "And the twenty-eight years within the curse," he added.

"How long has it been since the curse broke?"

"Uh… almost three years?"

Both turned back with eyes facing their audience.

"About thirty or so years." Charming informed the blonde woman sheepishly whereas Snow kept eyeing the camera curiously.

With an arched brow the blonde lowered her gaze to the notepad on her thigh and with her pen crossed out what she had originally written.

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma and Regina  
Married One Year_

Regina, still miffed that Emma had remembered their anniversary incorrectly, avoided all and any little touches her wife threw her way. From the hand on her thigh to the scooting closer, she rebuffed them all. Which only left Emma frustrated, Regina knew she wasn't good with dates!

"Regina…" Emma began, exasperated if anything. And she kept glancing towards the camera, too, knowing it was all being picked up and feeling nervous that it was, but the blonde lady - whose name was apparently Leah - insisted she act as if they weren't there.

Before Emma could embarrass herself further, Regina gave Leah her best one thousand watt, dazzling smile. "Next question."

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Charming Residence  
Snow and David  
Married thirty or so years, give or take a curse_

"Gosh, our favourite activity to do together?" Snow repeated Leah's question with eyes lighting up at all the possibilities that came to mind.

Charming was content in just looking at his wife, smiling from ear to ear, with an answer on how merely being around her was enough for him at the tip of his tongue.

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma and Regina_

Mulling over the latest question, Emma quirked her eyebrow and leaned forward with a curious and genuine expression. "What's this thing rated?"

"Oh, for the love of-"

"What?" She snapped back up in time to watch Regina remove her microphone and slip angrily out of the room.

The slamming of the door made all three jump and with a wince, her face contorting as if she had been caught between the doorframe, Emma gestured to the notepad and cleared her throat. "Next question."

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Charming Residence  
Snow and David_

Snow was the first to answer, after a long moment of being silent and thinking. "We like taking walks," she offered, smiling fondly.

"But taking back kingdoms and going up against evil queens is kind of our thing."

"Oh, yes!" Snow's eyebrows rose significantly at her husband's words and she pointed to Leah's notepad. "Write that down."

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma_

"So, how are things between your wife and mother?"

Emma exhaled a gust of air, now _that _was something that was still being worked on. Even after eight- almost a year! of marriage. Unlike the other questions it made Emma stop and think. Really think.

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Charming Residence  
Snow and David_

Snow smiled as a freshly made cup of cocoa was set on the table in front of her. In thanks she kissed David and then wrapped her fingers around the delightfully warm mug. The question that came, however, had her stopping just before she was about to drink the liquid.

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma_

"Better," Emma finally answered. "I mean, we all had a family dinner not too long ago and no one was cursed, so I'd say that was a good day."

"What was that like?" The voice beside the camera asked - Leah.

Now that Regina wasn't around to reprimand her, Emma got comfortable and sat back with an arm resting lazily against the side.

"Uh…"

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Charming Residence  
Snow and David_

"It was pretty good, actually. Regina's a great cook, I've always been fond of her lasagna."

"You never say that about my lasagna."

"Huh, what?" As if he had been in a daydream, Charming snapped out of his thoughts and instead focused on Snow. Then, remembering what he had said, furrowed his brow. "No, I love your lasagna."

Not believing him, Snow gave a look that said as much and then once again returned her gaze towards the camera. "Yeah, it was nice. The whole family was there." She smiled in memory but the grip on David's hand had tightened.

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Henry_

With his feet stretched out on the coffee table in front of him, Henry, having just hit fourteen, sat with arms crossed, head comfortable against the back cushion, and his face on the woman asking the questions. Looking thoughtful, he began to voice his thoughts.

"Well, I saw Mom trying to put something into Grams' soup," he explained. "And it wasn't salt."

* * *

_~ Three days before ~_

* * *

The Swan-Mills' home was packed, or at least as packed as it could be when usually it only held three residents. Tonight it held many. Snow and Charming. As well as Rumpel, Belle and Neal.

The dining room had each sitting, all talking animatedly while Regina stood in the kitchen preparing the starter meal - vegetable soup.

But for Snow White, well, she had other plans.

Unknown to her Henry stood at the kitchen's entrance and when his mother retrieved a vial from her apron pocket, he gestured for his other mother to come. And quick.

"Excuse me." Removing herself from the table and walking with little grace to where her son stood, Emma rolled her shoulders. "What's a matter, Kid?"

After pointing inside the kitchen Henry watched as Emma, wide-eyed and in a state of panic, raced inside and replaced the vial of purple glowing liquid in Regina's hand with the salt shaker.

"No curses tonight," she whispered loudly, "seriously."

She could only guess as to who Regina had planned on using it on.

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma_

"Like I said," Emma sat up a little straighter, fidgeting, "no one was cursed."

Suddenly Emma felt the weight of a thousand pairs of eyes on her and as if Regina was sitting beside her, sat up even straighter with her hands folded on her lap politely.

"Regina was well behaved, she didn't eye the sharp utensils once."

* * *

_**Interview:  
**__The Swan-Mills Residence  
__Regina__  
_

Throwing her eyes up at the memory, she shook her head and neatly crossed one leg over the other.

"I had to hide the fireball under the table."

* * *

Emma shimmied out of her jeans with a yawn and left them on the dresser. While looking in the mirror, Regina's form visible behind her as she laid in bed with a book, she watched her for a moment. It was in those moments, where Regina was merely Regina, that she loved her the most - in a silk pyjamas with glasses on her face and deeply engrossed in the literature she held.

She was exhausted. The past week had weighed on her heavily as she wondered if she wanted to document her family's life in the form of a TV series titled _Modern Royals. _It had been a week of back and forth and back and forth until eventually it was agreed upon.

Emma had to admit - it did make for interesting television.

Down to her boy shorts and tank top - she had made sure to remove the bra - she pulled back the duvet and climbed into her side of the bed. Another yawn rolled off her lips and with her side too cold for her liking, she moved in towards Regina who, other than a quiet exhale, made no attempt to even acknowledge her presence.

So Emma stretched out, laying almost diagonally with an arm around Regina's thighs and her head on her lower abdomen. Her wife had to reposition her arms and book and after a moment of moving, it was still. It was comfortable; familiar.

Emma drew lazy circles on the side of a silk covered thigh and with eyes drooping, murmured, "you said I was a slob."

The statement was hardly a jab, just a comment. But it was said in such a small voice that Regina peered over her glasses and down at the _almost _sleeping beauty. "I did," she agreed. "But you also assaulted me over cleavage."

Usually Emma would have made an argument, turned around, looked up and protested, but she couldn't find the strength to. She sighed against her stomach instead. "You stormed out."

Now closing the book, Regina discarded it along with her glasses onto the bedside table. She had it in her mind that she would avoid Emma and teach her a lesson about sharing their _intimate _activities to strangers, and on TV no less. But instead she found her fingers had nestled in blonde hair and were stroking soothing patterns that had evened out her partner's breathing.

"I didn't appreciate the rating comment. What we do in our bedroom is only for us to know."

Emma used the arm wrapped around Regina to give a gentle squeeze. The repetitive pattern of fingers in her hair made it almost impossible to open her eyes. They were heavy, like an anchor pulling her into the lull of sleep. "You knew that I didn't have a filter when you married me," she mumbled through the pull of unconsciousness and planted a lazy kiss to her clothed stomach.

Regina smiled. She wouldn't admit it, but Emma's… colourful, vocabulary, was one of the traits she adored about the woman. Like Emma herself it was so rebellious yet surprising. And sometimes, downright stupid.

When Regina didn't answer, Emma poked her head up, eyes staring at her through narrow, sleepy slits. "You still mad at me?"

Regina guided Emma's head back into place and resumed the action of running her fingers through her hair. "Not entirely, no." She answered truthfully. "But you seem very tired so perhaps I'll be mad tomorrow instead."

"Tomorrow is good." Emma was fading. Fast.

"But we do have that appointment tomorrow," Regina reminded her.

As if Emma could even forget such a thing. She may be terrible at dates but she would never forget _that _date.

"Right," she agreed sleepily. "The day after tomorrow? We can schedule you to be mad at me then."

Regina pondered the idea and then pulled a few strands of hair away from Emma's forehead. There she rubbed her fingers affectionately across the skin. "We can put it on the calender." A smile in her voice, she nodded among herself.

Emma nuzzled her face against Regina's stomach yet again, though this time her own harboured butterflies. She pressed another kiss, still lazy, to the fabric, and then used the last of her strength to move off her wife and instead pull her into her arms. She spooned Regina and they both laid there comfortable in the silence as two hearts beat as one and sleep claimed them.

While, through the door's tiny open space, the cameras were all too happy to capture the tender moment between Storybrooke's Saviour and reformed (almost) Evil Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Finallyyyyyy got this update done, sorry for the wait! No warnings for this one though, I don't think. Just Swan Queen and fluff. And something else towards the end... Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Sat on the stairs, Henry watched amused as his mothers rushed around, their behaviour erratic as they tried to get everything ready on time. It was eleven-thirty in the morning and they had to be at the airport in, well—Henry checked his watch—about an hour.

His interest peaked as Emma groaned, dragging yet another suitcase past the stairs to settle by the front door. All the while a man with a camera followed her (day two of Modern Royals) and Henry grinned as she tried not to look at him but found herself staring at the camera every so often anyway.

"Re—" Emma was promptly cut off by staring at the camera again, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze before scooting by and walking back to where her wife was currently emptying her handbag with a huff. "Regina, come on, we're going to be late."

"Yes, I am well aware!" Regina snapped. Emma didn't take it personally, they were both nervous, understandably so. They wanted everything to be perfect. "I can't find my passport," she added in a voice that sounded way too much like a growl.

Lipstick, a purse, tampons, and various other items scattered around the dining table. But no passport.

Emma suddenly grew amused and if anything it only served to aggravate the woman standing beside her who was pawing at each item on the table as if it would magically show the passport.

_Magic, _Regina thought, but quickly dismissed such a thing with a narrowing brow. No, she wouldn't use magic to conjure her passport. She didn't want to have to rely on it for such a simple thing. Although, it would be easier…

"Seriously?" Regina turned to look at her wife's ever growing amusement. "Regina, _I _have the passports. You told me to hold onto them."

Regina's aggravation melted away, somewhat. She visibly relaxed and turned to rest her hip against the table. "I did?" Emma nodded. "I did," she mused in remembrance. "Alright then—" a wave of her hand had each item back in her bag "—let's get on with it."

* * *

**__****Interview:**  
_The Swan-Mills Residence__  
Emma and Regina_

"Well," Regina began from her position on the couch, a nervous yet happy smile falling onto her lips, "Emma and I…" She cast a glance to the side where Emma sat, sharing her happiness with a goofy grin. They were sitting thigh to thigh with Emma's hand on Regina's knee and Regina's on top it.

The picture of domesticity, or something.

Emma took the okay from Regina and decided to be the one to break the news to their camera crew. After all, _everything _was to be documented. "We've decided to add to our family."

The two shared a look, brown eyes on blue-green, smiles mirroring the other's as they sat impossibly close. No one knew besides the pair and, of course, Henry, of their choice to have a baby. They kept it quiet for some time, working out the details before getting their hopes up.

But now, apparently, was the time to smile and boast about it.

"We're adopting." Regina informed the room with eyes trained ahead. She seemed awfully happy about it, smiling at the thought of adopting yet another child.

Beside her Emma shared the look, though her eyes misted over quite a bit. But she was smiling nonetheless. "We thought it would be a good idea to give a child a home that doesn't have one."

"Yes," Regina agreed, seeming adamant, "so many children don't have homes and need one. And considering Emma's own experience in the system—" she squeezed her wife's hand in a silent way of communicating, to which Emma offered a grateful squeeze of her own "—we thought it to be best."

"We did consider other options." It was Emma who spoke now, explaining things. "Such as IVF. We even talked about Regina carrying one of my eggs, or I one of hers. But adopting just seemed like the right way to go. Henry was adopted, I," she faltered, her long complicated history not one she liked to talk about often, "well, yeah. It just seemed right."

Regina nodded along to her wife's words before adding quite seriously, "and I don't do stretch marks."

* * *

After all the drama and panic and finding out that Emma actually _had _lost the passports, only to find them in the suitcase, stuffed under a pair of underwear—something Regina still couldn't comprehend, the pair had finally arrived at the airport. Only it seemed their rush hadn't even been needed as their flight was delayed and it would be another hour and a half before boarding.

Emma sat next to Regina, her foot tapping off the ground like an alcoholic without their drink. It was real to her now, very real, and while her wife was eerily calm checking over the last of the forms, she kind of felt like bolting. She figured she would always have that default when she felt the pressure. Not that she _would _actually leave, because she was bound to Henry and Regina and to their new little addition waiting for them in Boston, but that didn't mean that the feelings were unwarranted.

"Stop," Regina droned from beside her. She didn't even lift her eyes from the paper, busy scanning over each and every question, making sure the appropriate boxes were ticked. It was the last in terms of paperwork, just for show if anything, but she needed to make sure it was perfect. Emma's incessant ticking from beside her didn't help matters. "You're giving me a headache."

When Emma exhaled her apology and placed a hand on her thigh, moving forward to squeeze her knee and quell her nerves, Regina removed her attention from the papers. She already had her little freak out earlier and it was clear that Emma was now having hers. It was to be expected, really.

They had spent a good portion of their time moving back and forth from Storybrooke and Boston, had filled in many forms, partaken in even more interviews, some of which involved Henry, others which had a woman evaluating their home and living environment. But it was two weeks ago when the 'okay' came in and that there was a newborn in need of a home.

A newborn girl who, if Regina remembered correctly, was three weeks old to the day. They had never really thought about what age the child they were adopting would be, they were just happy to add to their family. But when they heard about this baby girl, born to a sixteen year old in and out of juvie, it hit close to home and they just _knew _that the baby was for them.

A baby the same age as when Henry had come to Regina from a mother of a similar background to Emma? If there was anything they learned from True Love and fairy tales, it was that nothing happened by accident. Fate, destiny—whatever, it had a way of bringing you to exactly where you're meant to be.

"Hey." Regina removed Emma's hand from her thigh so she could intertwine their fingers and brush a soothing thumb across her wife's jittery knuckles. Her tone adopted a softer tone, one so genuine only few were lucky to ever hear it. "We got this."

It was only three words. Three simple words spoken so simply and yet Emma's tensed body relaxed immediately. Regina was right, they had it, they truly did. They were already raising an amazing kid, they had a lot of love to give. They had the nursery set up in the room beside their own, from the crib crafted beautifully by Marco to the unicorn mobile that had once been Emma's; they were more than ready.

Emma's eyes crinkled at the sides, her lips harbouring a smile as she brought their joined hands to her chest. "We got this," she repeated Regina's words, agreeing with a wider smile. Then she brought her wife's hand to her mouth and planted a gentle kiss on her smooth skin.

_They got this._

* * *

The flight hadn't been delayed as long as previously thought, and with the plane ride to Boston, most of which Emma spent trying to pry her numb fingers from Regina's death grip—she never would get used to the turbulence—it didn't take them long to arrive at the adoption agency.

All worries, doubts, or possible regrets the pair could have were immediately lost when they set eyes on the squirming bundle before them.

"Oh." Regina felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

Save for Henry, she hadn't ever seen such a beautiful child. She had the lightest skin, almost _snow white _(yeah, the irony wasn't lost on her) and a dark head of hair. When she opened her tiny eyes, limbs flying about, Regina saw that she had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen, a deep forest tinted hue that she found herself getting lost in.

While she was staring at the little miracle, Emma was beside her, looking like she was about to cry or maybe pass out, possibly both. They both had yet to move to touch the child, overwhelmed that this was _their _daughter. Legally, emotionally, in every way that mattered. She was _theirs._

The feeling that came over Regina was one she hadn't felt in many years, not since she first laid eyes on Henry. That was how she knew it was right. To have such an immediate, intense, selfless and genuine connection with another human being wasn't something she experienced often and by the shift beside her—Emma moving closer—she knew she wasn't the only one moved by the moment.

"Hi." Emma finally spoke to the bundle, sheepish as the first time Regina had seen her, a smile of awe on her lips. She raised her gaze to the lady holding the baby and gave her a _can I…? _look to which the woman laughed an "of course" and carefully handed the baby over to her new mother.

For a minute Emma's eyes widened, fear etched on her face. But not fear of becoming a mother again but fear of dropping the baby when her limbs felt like jelly.

_What if I break her? s_he had asked only the night before, much to her wife and son's amusement.

She didn't.

No, she cradled her daughter to her chest, completely lost in the action for it felt like only three people existed in that moment—herself, Regina, and their daughter. The world could swirl into an apocalyptic doom and she wouldn't even notice nor care, not when she was overcome with the immense love she felt for the little girl.

Emma was so lost in the moment, wrapped up in new feelings and ones long left but never truly gone. She thought of herself, as the eighteen year old kid who had been hurt one too many times and who had given birth in jail only to say goodbye to her son. The feelings resurfaced as a tear dropped down her cheek.

This was different, she reminded herself. No goodbyes, no holding onto the memory of thirty minutes with a child carried for nine months. No ingraining every sound, cry, smell and touch into her mind. Just hellos and smiles and new memories. This baby wouldn't be taken away from her, this baby was given to her. She thought of Henry's birth and how painful it had been to give him away. It made her think of her daughter's biological mother, much younger than she herself had been, but going through the same pain undoubtedly. She had never truly understood her own action of giving Henry up but now she understood it completely.

While fourteen years ago she had been broken, sobbing for her baby, she was now whole. It had come full circle. And she could only hope that her baby's biological mother would get to experience the same thing one day, because it was amazing.

Reality hit her as the baby moved in her arms and she glanced to the side just slightly to where Regina was near her shoulder, peering over at their daughter with one hand on Emma's waist. Standing just behind them, her body craned to the side, she allowed the baby to grasp onto her smallest finger much like Henry had done at that age.

Their faces mirrored one another's, tears of happiness and smiles of joy. And Regina, with a whisper, told the baby, "welcome home, Evelyn."

* * *

"One smile! Come on, kid," Henry groaned from his position on the main living room floor, his knees hurting from digging into the hardwood. The now six week old baby just looked at him, content in her swing, swaddled in a pale yellow blanket. "Just one smile," he urged, "c'mon Evie."

Nothing, zilch, nada.

Evelyn had yet to smile and Henry wanted to be the one to reach that milestone with her. In fact he had a wager going on with Emma about it, behind Regina's back of course.

"One smile, I know you want to…" He trailed his index finger up her small leg and poked at her stomach. There was a change in her features, her lip curling upward momentarily and Henry gave a triumphant grin only to look disgusted when an unpleasant odour hit his senses.

Pulling his body to his feet, Henry scrunched up his face. "That's gross, not even your cuteness can save you. Man," he murmured, waving at the air in front of his face.

He switched on the low swinging motion for his sister before moving to sit down, his eyes now focused on the episode of The Walking Dead that played on TV, while he wondered what time his moms would be back from the doctors at—he was getting hungry.

* * *

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously as she left Doc's office, Emma quick on her heels.

"Regina!" Emma called breathless from behind the woman. While Regina had opted to magically transport herself out of the building, Emma had took to running down the staircase and man, that cheeseburger from Granny's earlier now felt like a really bad idea. "Regina, wait!"

Regina stopped at the Sedan, her hand furiously gripping the keys and causing the jagged edges to indent the skin of her palm. God, this was _not _happening. The timing couldn't be more awful. She pressed the key's button, the car unlocking, and turned with so much force that Emma was almost knocked over.

"You," she sneered at her wife and in that moment she held the Evil Queen's persona. Her upper lip twitched, her eyes rimming red. "_You _don't get to talk to me." She spat, seething. "This is all your fault!" She exclaimed in a high pitched tone, so completely taken over by her emotions that she would have given Jefferson a good run for his money as the mad one.

"Babe—" when Regina's eyes flashed dangerously yet again, her nostrils flaring, Emma gulped "—_Regina, _I know this is a surprise—"

"Surprise?!" Regina yelled, drawing the attention of a few passers by. "You have _no _idea." Her voice was low, deep and like gravel. It was almost sexy if it didn't scare Emma so much.

But Emma knew that Regina wasn't angry, not really, she was just taken aback and frightened more than anything. The woman liked to be in control of everything so when something happened out of her control, and something she hadn't expected no less, she lashed out. And she was putting the blame on Emma, which, was kind of appropriate—but it wasn't like she _meant _for it to happen!

* * *

_**Interview:**  
The Swan-Mills Residence  
Emma and Regina_

"So… we got some news earlier," Emma began with uncertainty. Regina sat beside her, as far away as possible with her back straight and arms folded. "Well, you see—"

Staring right into the camera, Regina almost growled. "This idiot knocked me up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** None for this chapter  
**A/N:** You guys are so awesome. Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, and follows. Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

It was odd, how after fourteen years since caring for a baby, it came back so naturally for Regina. Kind of like riding a bike, she supposed. Every dirty diaper and midnight feeding was routine now, built in to her body clock as if it had been laid dormant since Henry grew out of the toddler phase.

Emma, on the other hand, was a mix between a natural and a disaster.

After Evelyn's first _nasty deposit—_Emma's fine choice of words—she had called Regina in for assistance while claiming that she was about to throw up. To be fair, it had been up the baby's backside and staining the clothing she wore. Regina hadn't been particularly fond of it, either, but at least she didn't have to run out of the room in fear of vomiting on the infant.

But now as Regina bathed her daughter, the small bath tub a light blue and filled with an inch or so of lukewarm water, with Evelyn laying there content, she had to think of the fact that in so many months, she would be back to square one yet again. And it wouldn't even be something she had planned.

_That _was what aggravated her.

Having come to the conclusion with her wife that they indeed wanted to add to their family, they had discussed every possible way in which they could make it happen. But it seemed fate had another plan for them and she hadn't spoken to Emma about her pregnancy, or anything else really, since finding out about it the week before.

It wasn't as though Regina didn't want the baby, it was just that the timing wasn't great. Having one baby was difficult enough, but two? And they already had a teenager. Not to mention Emma was very much a child herself. It all just seemed very fast and very left field.

If that wasn't bad enough, the stress was only adding to her nausea. Her boobs had gone up a bra size and when she wasn't trying to keep down her food, Emma's bear claws seemed tempting. Even her usual mayoral suits—when tasked with choosing between Queen or Mayor, she chose Mayor—were beginning to feel snug around her mid section and chest.

And Storybrooke didn't have the best maternity clothes, she would know, she created the damn town. While her doctor was a dwarf and the best surgeon was Dr. Frankenstein. Oh, if Mother could see her now…

Sighing, Regina allowed herself to clear her mind and instead focus on the beautiful baby in front of her. Evelyn loved the water, much like Henry had. She was happy to lay there for hours if she could help it.

"Is that nice?" She smiled down at Evelyn, the baby's lips curled into an 'o' shape as her brain began to register and understand the feeling of her mother gently running the water across her bare stomach. She kicked her leg up in reflex, the curl of her lips quick but there, and Regina's smile grew. "I take that as a yes."

Once Regina had Evelyn thoroughly bathed and cleaned, she lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in a fuzzy yellow blanket that had a hood covering her head. The walk from the bathroom to her bedroom was swift and as she laid the baby down on the bed, taking a seat beside her and beginning to rub lotion onto her stomach, Henry appeared at the door.

His look was quizzical yet hesitant and Regina knew what he was going to ask before he did. She kept her fingers busy with rubbing in the lotion as Henry crossed the floor and moved to sit on the the bed on Evelyn's opposite side.

"So, um, are you like—I don't know—not gonna talk to Emma, like, at all?"

Knitting her eyebrows together, Regina raised her head to look at her son with the briefest of amused looks. That was certainly not a vocabulary he was raised it, that was Emma Swan's influence.

"Like, um, no." She answered and they both smiled.

Henry handed his mother a wipe from the packet so she could clean off her hands, lotion applied perfectly. "What I mean is, it's been a week."

"I'm well aware, Henry."

Dipping his head in a nod, Henry removed a diaper from the baby bag and passed it over to Regina's waiting hands. She then began the skilful little dance of putting it on the seven week old, all without complaint from the baby herself.

"Is it because of the True Love thing or the Saviour thing?"

"Mm?" Regina murmured, busy with clothing Evelyn.

"Well, I mean, I guess they're both connected, right? Like, Emma being _The Saviour _and you guys having _True Love. _That's a lot of magic so it like, you know, made a baby."

Once again, Regina raised her gaze so she could just look at her son, eyebrow arched in question and Evelyn now half dressed.

"But…" Henry began, murmuring somewhat. "To make a baby you need, you know—something from a guy. You need to," he gestured to the bed they were sitting on and Regina's body tensed at what her son was implying. "So, um, like, how? Did you guys…"

"Henry!"

The tone in which she took on was that of a reprimanding mother and it frightened Evelyn enough to cause a squawking cry to pass her pouted lips. With a sigh Regina finished dressing her in her pyjamas, a blue one piece with purple swirls, and lifted the baby up to comfort her, happy when her cries subsided almost instantly.

"Sorry," he apologised sheepishly. For his words and Evie's crying. "Now I know why you guys don't talk about it, it's confusing."

Regina nodded, rubbing Evelyn's back in soothing circles. "Indeed it is."

"But you should really talk to Emma, Mom. She's been to the library and to Gold and is even making out these weird map things trying to figure out _how _it happened."

Regina would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it herself. A child conceived out of True Love was rare indeed, but a child conceived out of True Love with same sex parents was basically unheard of. But, apparently, not impossible.

"She thinks you're mad at her," he added.

"I was."

"But, you're not anymore?"

"Not exactly, no."

"So, why don't you talk to her?"

"Because I need to figure out how I feel about all of this before I talk about it with your mother, Henry."

Henry accepted that and extended his arms to hold Evie so Regina could go about cleaning up the various baby items scattered around the bedroom and bathroom. He scooted up to Emma's side and laid his body against the headboard with Evie settled against his thighs. He grinned down at her slyly.

"So, about that smile…"

* * *

"How about this one?"

Emma allowed herself a moment's break from reading the page in front of her to look at the book Belle currently held. It was old, leather-bound and obviously worn. She could barely make out the title and found herself squinting to get a better look.

"Magic and Resources." Belle informed her with a quick smile, chuckling as she slid it across the floor to where Emma sat cross-legged.

Emma lost track at how long she had been sitting on the ground of Gold's home. Seeing as it was now dark outside and she had arrived there around noon, it had definitely been a long time. So much so that her legs and back were protesting and crying in discomfort.

"Guess it couldn't hurt," she grunted as she moved to collect the book and place it on her lap.

Belle stood to grab yet another stack of books, around seven or so from the shelf, and then sat back down on the floor a few feet from Emma. She was more than happy to help out. In fact it was her help and input that had prompted Rumpel to agree in helping, too. Something about her influence and doing something for someone else _just for the sake of doing it._

Emma had her reservations though, she didn't feel like Gold's help was exactly pure.

But that was another problem for another day, as now she was trying to figure out how she, a woman, impregnated her wife, also a woman. She could handle being the Saviour, having Snow White and Prince Charming as parents, falling through portals and chasing after drunk dwarfs, but the idea that she could get a woman pregnant was completely freaking her out.

Not to mention Regina wouldn't speak to her, so that certainly didn't help.

All she had was Henry, who played mediator between his mothers, Belle, who she was grateful for, and apparently Gold, too—not so grateful for that, but at least he wasn't the Dark One anymore. Or at least not entirely. She had her parents too but she wasn't telling them everything just yet.

"So how's the baby?"

After spending about twenty or so minutes in silence, the question had Emma peering over the top of _Magic and Resources. _And her panicked yet confused look had Belle tilting her head with a laugh and smile.

"Evelyn," she clarified.

_Oh._

Well at least that was an easier topic. But for a moment she paused and thought about the other baby, because the _how _had been the only thing she had thought about, she hadn't exactly allowed herself to sit down and think about the baby and it made her feel somewhat unsettled.

That was _her _baby, _her _child. And yet she hadn't taken a moment to find out if it was okay and healthy and doing good.

"Emma?"

Having been lost in her thoughts, Emma offered a smile. "She's great. Hardly ever cries, likes to sleep through the night. We're blessed."

"You know, Granny's been knitting her a baby blanket." Belle told Emma with a coy smile.

Emma laughed, she was well aware. "Yeah, I know." She shook her head with an amused smile, knowing how easily Granny took to Evelyn (Henry too) and was pretty much the whole town's grandmother.

"So," Belle brought the topic of conversation back to why they were in their current position.

"Magic and Resources Part 2?"

* * *

**__****Interview:**  
_The Swan-Mills Residence__  
Henry and Evelyn_

The shouting from the married pair upstairs drifted down into the study where Henry currently sat, Evie in lap, and the camera facing them. The infant was suckling on the bottle her brother fed her and Henry winced at the sound of something being thrown. Probably at Emma.

"Well, at least they are talking to one another now."

* * *

"You're being ridiculous!"

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?" Regina scoffed and placed her hand on her vanity. Damn, she was running out of things to throw. "Says the _Saviour _who had to go and _save _my empty uterus."

"Regina." Emma groaned. "Do _not _say it like that, it sounds weirdly gross."

"Then how would you put it, dear?"

"You're just freaking out, okay? It's natural. I'm freaking out too. It's not everyday you hear of a woman knocking up another woman through magic."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma stating the obvious. But she was right, about the freaking out thing, she was absolutely terrified. Though instead of voicing such concerns she lashed out. Old habits.

"Listen," Emma began, softer now. "I've been through every book I could find, I've been online, I've went to Gold, I—" she sighed, trying to find her way back to the point instead of rambling. "Here's the thing, we wanted a kid. We talked about it, remember that night?"

Regina nodded in memory. Some of her unease began to fade away. Emma took it as a sign to step closer and luckily for her, nothing else was thrown.

"That night, apparently, or according to Gold, there was something up with the moon. When we—" she fidgeted a bit, hooking her thumbs in her jean loops "—_you know—_"

"Made love," Regina supplied as if she were talking to a child.

"Yeah, that." Emma nodded. "Well, our magic combined. And all we were thinking about was that in a few weeks we'd have a baby and I guess in the middle of it all we _created _one."

"Magic shouldn't be able to create life." Regina pointed out, unwilling to accept her wife's reasoning. It all seemed too easy, too fairy tale-ish, and not in the way she was used to but from movies and Disney and it all felt like complete and utter crap.

"Maybe not," Emma agreed, "but it did. _We _did, Regina."

Folding her arms now, Regina moved away from the vanity, away from Emma. She paced the room a little before settling herself by the window and when she spoke her voice was laden with such a deep rooted pain that it actually _sounded_ painful.

"All magic comes with a price."

Having already considered that, Emma was instantly behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"I know." At first Regina tensed under her touch but as soon as she relaxed, Emma placed her head on her shoulder, her lips by her ear. "But maybe this baby _is _that price. Maybe the price doesn't have to be a bad thing, but a good thing. A _great _thing."

"And if it isn't? If we have created something terrible?"

"We haven't."

Regina turned in her arms. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I remember that night, Regina, and believe me, anything created from _that_ kind of love can't possibly be terrible."

A small smile pulled on the corners of Regina's lips as she allowed herself a moment without her emotional armour. Perhaps Emma was right. "Maybe," she knitted her brow just a little, "...maybe."

It was so still, so quiet, and with their breathing the only sound, Emma slowly drew her hand in from Regina's hip to her abdomen. The touch came as a surprise but as soon as Regina accepted the moment, Emma drew her thumb across the fabric of her top.

Regina smiled and Emma was happy to see that this time it touched her eyes. She could do nothing but smile in return when she felt a warm hand cover her own.

* * *

**__****Interview:**  
_The Swan-Mills Residence__  
Emma and Regina_

Just like the week before, Regina and Emma sat on the couch in the study. Only this time they were side by side with hands and fingers intertwined.

"So," Regina began with a shy yet happy smile forming on her lips.

"So," Emma prompted, smiling in return.

Instead of looking at the camera Regina turned her head to the side and gazed into Emma's expressive eyes and spoke fondly.

"This idiot knocked me up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **Now changed to M  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter  
**Author's note: **I swear I have so much fun writing this story. I know I said it would run for about five chapters, but I've changed that. I have an endgame but there is quite a bit to get through before I get there. Enjoy chapter four, guys, and thanks again for all your reviews, favourites and follows!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

In the end, Emma had won the bet, much to Henry's dismay. He now had a week of doing the dishes ahead of him, as well as various other odd jobs around the house that weren't included in his usual chores.

He had been so _sure_ that he would be the one to coax a smile from Evelyn, but he had been wrong.

"Come on, one smile!" Evelyn merely looked at him. He tried tickling the bottom of her feet_—_nothing. "Just one little…" he stopped as Evelyn's eyes lit up and she smiled, _really_ smiled. The corners of her mouth upturned as she squirmed. He fist pumped the air like he was some kind of champion.

"Yes!" He celebrated his victory with a smug smile and turned to rush off and tell Emma, only to find her standing behind him and bump into her form in the process.

And then he put two and two together and groaned. "Aw, no."

"Sorry kid, looks like she smiled at Momma first." She nudged him playfully while peering over his shoulder at the smiling baby who recognized her.

Evelyn was getting to the stage in her development where she was becoming more alert and if anything, it was the voices of Regina and Emma that she came to respond to the most. Their faces, too. So when she saw her mother approaching behind her brother, she let her happiness known.

Now, nearing three months old, she was always happy to show her excitement whenever her parents or Henry (even Snow) were near. She'd look so confused at first, maybe scrunch her brow as she heard their voices but couldn't exactly see them, and when they came into her line of sight, her limbs moved about as she smiled and cooed up at them.

That was the current situation as Emma sat on a bench at the main park, Evie in her lap, as Snow approached. Emma knew her mother was there because of her daughter's reaction and laughed as she handed the baby over to her grandmother.

Snow settled beside her daughter on the bench, pressing a kiss to Evelyn's cheek. And then another one and another one. It had been a shock at first to know that Emma and Regina had adopted, seeing as the pair kept it quiet. But it had been a wonderful surprise and she and David were thrilled to add to their family.

"Gosh, what are you feeding her?" Snow chuckled as she settled the baby against the crook of her arm. Unlike Emma, she didn't see the baby each and every waking second, so whenever she did see her_—_which was often admittedly, it was as though she had grown even bigger.

Time did fly, she guessed.

Emma passed the knitted blanket Granny had made over to her mother and helped to cover up the infant from Maine's chill. "Babies grow, Mom." She pointed out with a smile, lingering her hand on her daughter's stomach before pulling it back to grab her coffee from the stroller's tray.

"Was the doctor's appointment today?" Snow probed gently after minutes of silence, Snow gently rocking Evelyn and Emma drinking her warm beverage.

"Mm hmm," Emma murmured, nodded, and swallowed her mouthful. Snow was looking at her expectantly so she continued. "All's fine with little miss Evie here," she filled her in, Henry's nickname having rubbed off on her, "and Regina, too."

"Good." Snow breathed out. "That's good." She had learned of Regina's pregnancy not long ago and needless to say, it had been a shock.

"She was prescribed something for the heartburn but other than that, the baby looks perfectly healthy. We're waiting a few weeks until we can get an amnio."

Emma didn't have to look at her mother to know the face she was making. Something between _are you two sure? _and _well, that needs to be done, I suppose._

Emma and Regina had decided on it together. Sure, the amnio would let them know if the baby had any abnormalities in the medical field, but it could also let them know if anything else was happening with the child conceived out of magic between two women.

It was frightening to think about but they knew it had to be done. One could see it as a normal pregnancy, but there was nothing normal about it, that they knew to be true.

That didn't mean that they didn't love the baby any less because the two were already attached and Regina was about thirteen weeks along and _definitely _showing as well as showing affection for the new shape of her body. That was when she wasn't complaining that her clothes didn't fit, of course.

"Can't hurt to be prepared, right?" It felt more like she was looking for reassurance than anything and Emma slouched in the bench with an exhale. "I just hope it all goes well."

Snow used her free hand to rub Emma's shoulder. "I'm sure it will be fine, honey."

Emma couldn't help but smile. The touch to her shoulder and her mother's words were comforting. It was nice to have a mother, one who actually cared, and be able to talk to her about such things.

"Wanna see the ultrasound?" Emma sat up. She was grinning now, feeling better from Snow's words, and excited at showing her mother the black and white picture of her unborn child.

"Do you even need to ask?" Snow mirrored Emma's grin and watched as her daughter dug into Evie's baby bag and brought out the scan from the earlier appointment.

Emma looked at it herself before handing it over to Snow. She explained what was what, much like Dr. Whale had done with her. Regina deemed him better than Doc because apparently, he was a doctor without his cursed counterpart's implanted memories_._

At least the baby looked like a baby now, and not a bean. Regina really didn't like it when Emma referred to her abdomen as the _magic bean._

Still, the nickname seemed to stick.

After looking over the picture in awe, Snow announced that she had something for the pair. Emma accepted the now sleeping baby and tucked her into her stroller, hat and blanket included, while she returned the scan to the bag. She was lightly pushing the stroller back and forth with one hand when her mother turned to face her with what appeared to be a necklace in her hand.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I'm not one for jewellery and I do not think that's Regina's style."

Snow waved her off with a laugh. "No Emma, it's an amulet from the Enchanted Forest. It belonged to your grandmother Ruth. When you hold it over your palm it is able to predict the sex of your baby by the way it swings." She went on to show Emma which way meant what gender and Emma's eyes widened in realistion.

"I recognize that from Henry's book!" She accepted the necklace and inspected it briefly, then leaned forward, enjoying the moment and the hug she got from her mother.

Sure, it was easy to find out the sex via ultrasound or wait until the baby was born, but the necklace actually meant something_—_a piece of home. She knew Regina would appreciate it.

"Thank you," she breathed out, pulling back with the smile never leaving her lips.

Snow patted her back gently. "Don't mention it. Now, go on to work. I've got the little one."

* * *

Emma was busy making out a budget report down in the Sheriff's Station when the phone rang.

"Sheriff's Station, Sheriff Swan speaking." A pause. "Alright, I'm on my way."

By the time Emma pulled the cruiser up at Henry's school it seemed that Regina had already dealt with the matter. They walked down the steps from the school's entrance, Regina with her hand on Henry's shoulder and Henry with his head down.

Regina was dressed in a black form fitting dress that accented each curve of her body and put her expanding abdomen on display and Emma had to admit, it suited her. She wondered if her wife would ever truly dress down, but having spent many years as Queen and over thirty as Mayor, she figured it would take some time. After all, her impeccable wardrobe was just another one of her walls. Her make-up, on the other hand, had lightened over the years, making her fresh faced and young looking once again.

When Emma approached, she realised why Henry had his head down. He had a nasty black eye and a bloodied piece of tissue up his left nostril, stunting the blood flow. "What, the hell?" She glanced from Henry to Regina, expecting answers as she placed her hands on her hips.

Regina cleared her throat. Clearly, she expected Henry to do the answering.

"I got into a fight," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah." Emma caught his chin gently and turned him to look at her. She inspected the damage done upon doing so and decided it wasn't too bad, but must hurt like a bitch. "I can see that. What happened, kid?"

Henry rolled his shoulders. "Some kid said we weren't a real family 'cause Evie and I are adopted." Regina tensed beside her son, not having heard that explanation inside the Principal's office. "So I punched him, he punched me back, and… yeah." He mumbled.

"I hope you broke his nose."

"Emma!"

"Right." She nodded. Okay, her time to parent. Regina couldn't always be the bad guy, they knew that. "What that kid said wasn't okay, but it doesn't matter Henry, you don't go around hitting people."

"But he_—_!"

"I know," she placed a hand on his free shoulder, squeezing gently. Emma smiled a tiny bit. "But remember, DNA doesn't make a family. _We _know we're a family and that's all that matters. Next time, should this kid say something again, you walk away. Or tell a teacher."

Henry just grumbled, not liking the idea of being a snitch or walking away from the punk ass kid who thought he could say things about his family and get away with it. Didn't he know he was the son of the Evil Queen and the Saviour?

Regina urged Emma along with a nod. Right, the punishment part.

"Alright, seeing as you're pretty banged up yourself and seem to have learned your lesson, I won't be too hard on you. But no TV or computer for a week, unless it's for schoolwork." Emma cut him off before he could whine. "I mean it, Henry. And you have an extra week of doing the dishes. I think that seems fair, don't you?"

Begrudgingly, the kid nodded. Lesson learned. Regina appreciated it, too. It was nice when Emma stepped up to the parenting plate. Over the years she had gotten better at being the bad guy and saying 'no' when needed.

"Thank you for sorting out this altercation, Sheriff."

Henry rolled his eyes at his mother's words and her formal approach. Sometimes his parents could be too love-y dove-y. Yeah, he was happy his moms' were in love, but that didn't mean he had to witness it at every corner. Especially now that he was fourteen and could actually understand all that stuff. _Ew._

Emma winked at Regina's words. "Don't mention it, Madam Mayor. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else." She could feel Regina's eyes on her backside as she left. Yeah, she was so getting lucky tonight.

"So," Regina began, hand on Henry's shoulder as she steered him towards her Benz, "the other kid?"

"Worse than me." Henry smirked.

Regina's smirk mirrored that of her son's. "That's my boy."

* * *

**__****Interview:**  
_The Swan-Mills Residence__  
Emma and Henry_

"Sooooo." Henry dragged out the word as he looked at the many papers and books and maps, pencils, rulers and rubbers, scattered out on the coffee table. He lifted his head up expectantly at Emma. His eye was lighter in colouring now, but still bruised and sore, having been two days since getting it.

"What is all this?" The voice behind the camera asked.

"This_—_" Emma gestured to her wondrous and beloved mappings and explanations "_—_is how I got Regina pregnant."

"What's this?" Henry questioned as he picked up a piece of A4 paper from the table. It had a doodle of what looked like two people entangled with one another. "Is that_—_?"

The paper was snatched from him by his wide eyed mother. She swallowed, coughed, cleared her throat and avoided the camera. "Nothing," she laughed nervously, as if the piece of paper Henry had picked up wasn't her drawings and recollections of positions from the night she and Regina made a baby.

The female at the camera didn't seem convinced, if her smirk was anything to go by. So Emma tucked the piece of paper, as well as the others_—_all including drawings and very detailed accounts of _that night _away into a folder where nobody could touch or see them.

"Anyway…" Emma brought the attention back to where it was needed. "When Gold mentioned something about the moon, I looked into it. And, apparently, there was a blue moon that night."

Henry scrunched up his features as he moved from the couch onto his knees to go over his mother's discoveries. A map of Storybrooke stood out, and then an aerial view, with lines marking specific places and spots. The well, in particular. Then the Town Hall. And a little away from that, the mines. He noticed that they all connected in a big circle that Emma had made with a red marker. Sat in the middle was their home. It all clicked into place for him as he basically burst with the information.

"Our house is in the middle of all the places where you guys did magic! And the blue moon that night, like, amplified your magic together. That's how guys made a baby!" He rushed out before Emma even got the chance to open her mouth.

Laughing, she clapped him on the back. "Man, sometimes I forget how smart you are."

Henry just smirked in a way that was all Regina.

"But yeah, that's just it." She faced the camera. "A magical anomaly." Then, picking up the ultrasound picture from the table, she smiled. "A wonderful magical anomaly."

* * *

"Oh, God." Regina moaned as Emma assaulted her neck with firm kisses.

Pressed against their bedroom door, she worked on unbuttoning Emma's jeans. She had gotten to the point in her pregnancy where her libido had heightened considerably and just the sight of Emma in her tight jeans was enough to drive her insane with lust.

Neither of them were complaining, though.

"Here?" Emma breathed teasingly against Regina's ear as she dipped her hand into the woman's pyjama pants. While her wife was dressed for bed, she was in her usual jeans and tank top. With the kids in bed, Regina had practically jumped her the moment she came in from work not ten minutes earlier.

"Yes." Regina swallowed thickly and sighed as Emma's fingers reached where she wanted them most.

As of late, Regina had been insatiable, but Emma was enjoying every moment of it. Even if it tired her out. As she slipped her hand into her underwear and into her already slick folds, the heat welcoming, she decided that she _really _enjoyed it.

Especially when Regina whimpered and bucked her hips forward as Emma pressed down on her clit.

They eventually found their way to the bed, a mess of wandering hands and half dressed as they tumbled onto the sheets, immediately dishevelling the expensive material.

Emma dipped her head down, kissing each breast, teeth scraping the sensitive nipples_—_to which Regina arched her back and sighed_—_and delved lower, allowing her mouth to brush across her wife's ever-expanding abdomen. Then lower, where she removed the soaked underwear and licked a line from entrance to clit, smirking at the writhing woman underneath her ministrations.

Only when Emma _really _got into it, lips curled on the bundle of nerves, fingers knuckle deep and twisting, her phone rang from the pocket of her jeans on the floor.

"Don't." Regina ground out, voice hoarse and heavy with arousal. She didn't bother to open her eyes. She let the call ring out and pressed her hips against Emma, hoping to encourage her.

It worked. Emma went back to work and Regina's body coiled as she felt her climax approach.

"Emma, I'm_—_!"

Nothing.

The phone rang again and her body sagged, tense from her neglected orgasm.

"Sorry." Emma said sheepishly and rummaged around for her phone. When she found it, she pressed answer. "Sheriff Swan. What?" A pause, some pacing. "Really? Right now?" She stopped pacing and sighed. "Fine, okay, I'll be right there." She hung up.

Regina glared at her from the bed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Sorry." Emma pulled her underwear on regretfully. Her jeans followed as she pulled them over her hips. "Duty calls." Even if it was just a drunk dwarf. _God damn it, Leroy._

"And what about me? Your wife?" Regina all but barked. She sat up and pulled the bed's duvet around her, the heat from her arousal having left and leaving her skin prickling in the cold.

"If you're still awake when I get back, then_—_"

Regina laughed, low and sarcastic, and Emma stopped her words as she tilted her head and snapped on her bra.

"What?" Emma asked her as she searched for her top.

"You, running out in the middle of the night, to look after a drunk dwarf." She said it distastefully and Emma had to wonder how she knew what the call was about, but then again, it wasn't the first time such a call had come in. "Isn't that what his six brethren are for?"

"Regina," Emma sighed, "it's my job."

"And mine is what? To stay here and raise your children while you attend to the intoxicated? Not to mention this," she gestured to her stomach, "I'm basically just your human incubator."

Emma scowled with her features darkening. She didn't appreciate such accusations and she certainly didn't want to get into a fight, they never ended well, and Regina didn't need the stress.

"I'm leaving." She announced as she headed for the door.

"Fine," Regina sniffed, "leave. It's what you're good at."

"Regina!" Emma's temper got the better of her and she yelled. She spun around and marched over, stopped to see if she had woken the baby and when she was satisfied she hadn't, turned her attention on her wife. "Stop making this out to be bigger than what it is. I'm sorry we were interrupted but I have a job to protect and serve. Drunk dwarfs? Yeah, it sucks, but it's part of the whole protect thing."

That seemed to fizzle out some of Regina's fire but not the whole thing. "Yes, well, it seems to happen a lot - you out taking care of other people while you have _no _idea what I'm feeling or going through. Using my influence to make sure Henry doesn't get suspended and staying up all night with a crying baby, meanwhile my back hurts and I can't lie down without this dreadful heartburn and not to mention my sex drive, which…" she trailed off with a mirthless laugh, the whole thing was ridiculous.

Emma listened with consideration, happy that Regina was talking to her but not liking how she chose to act the victim in it all. It wasn't as if the whole thing didn't weigh on her at all.

"And it isn't hard for me?" She shot at her. "I've been up the walls trying to figure this whole thing out. And newsflash, Regina, you aren't the only one staying up with a crying baby and dealing with a moody and hormonal teenager. You're not the one out all night patrolling the streets and drinking five cups of coffee just to stay awake at the wheel!" She hissed. The last thing they needed was to wake up the children.

"Oh, well excuse me for not putting _that _into consideration," Regina practically spat, all the while unaware of the flutter of magic in her abdomen and the way a light glow emanated from her skin. "It must be very hard to sit in a car and drive around doing nothing but singing off-key to old rock songs."

"And sitting behind a desk isn't?" Emma retorted in a higher pitch than intended. "Oh, yes," she began, mimicking Regina, "I'll fill out these forms and then pour myself five glasses of apple cider and fax on the hard stuff to my ever dutiful sheriff!"

Regina looked appalled. "If you're insinuating that all I do is_—_"

Blinded by a bright white light as it enveloped the room, both women closed their eyes and upon opening them, found themselves to be in different positions. Emma found herself on the bed where Regina had been sitting and Regina found herself to be standing in Emma's position.

"Emma?"

"Regina?"

They looked at one another wearing horrified expressions.

The baby had switched their bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: **M (since chapter four)  
**Warnings: _—_**  
**Author's note: **While I normally update this fic on Saturdays, I decided to do it early this week as my birthday is on Sunday and I'm not sure if I'll have the time to update on Saturday (but yay for ONCE airing on my birthday and a Regina-centric episode to boot). As always, thank you for all your follows, favourites and reviews. The baby's a smart one, huh? And to **LadyDeath14 **about the Charmed catch, good eye!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_The baby had switched their bodies._

Emma dropped the covers, her chest_—_well, Regina's chest_—_on full display for her body, or, Regina in her body, to see. Damn, she was getting confused.

"What the hell did you do?!" She finally managed to ask, her voice more of a hiss as she ground her teeth together and stared across the room because _of course _Regina was behind it, it definitely wasn't her. She didn't even know how to approach such a thing.

But apparently you could switch bodies, who knew.

Regina had the nerve to look appalled and Emma realised that her own angry face looked different when it wasn't her making it. She frowned a little but tugged the duvet back up because, man, she was getting cold and her back was sore and there was a burning sensation in her chest and a longing throb at the apex of her thighs. It made her want to curl up with a heat pack and some hot chocolate dusted with cinnamon. And maybe a good porno, too.

"You're blaming me?" Regina shook her head disbelievingly with that manic kind of look in her eyes, the one that told Emma that she was about reach into somebody's chest or fillet a mermaid.

The weight upon her shoulders was new, Regina realised. Emma carried a lot of stress, she could feel it in the knot of muscles in her shoulders and particularly at the top of her back. She also felt fatigued and briefly wondered how the woman kept up with her work shifts and her own insatiable sexual appetite if her body felt so worn down and worked all the time.

Regina dismissed any answer Emma could give her and began to pace. Her hips felt a little restricted but otherwise snug in the jeans and well, it wasn't too bad, she relented**_—_**she could see the appeal. She didn't notice that her original body had left the bed and was rifling through their bedroom drawers for something to wear.

Emma rummaged through her clothing, wondering what the hell she was supposed to clothe herself with when she wasn't in her own body anymore. Though maybe, she thought, that should be the last thing on her mind. So she settled for something comfortable because she really didn't think a pair of her own jeans would fit her while she was in Regina's pregnant body.

Regina's reverie was broken at the sight of her own body dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. She looked awfully normal and common and she pursed her lips. "You couldn't have just changed back into my pyjamas?" She blinked, the frown pulling at her lips as she raked her eyes from head to toe.

"Huh, what?" Emma followed Regina's gaze and rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out of her head. "Yes, because my attire is the most important thing right now!"

Regina scowled but decided now was time to discuss her theories. She stood straighter and folded her arms across her chest and damn, it was as authoritative as Emma had ever seen herself.

"I think it was the baby." She voiced hesitantly, maybe a little unsurely, and immediately both pairs of eyes landed on the swell of Emma's abdomen.

Emma touched it gingerly and then raised an eyebrow at Regina who continued.

"While we were arguing, I felt_—_I don't know… something. Magic, maybe. But I was too preoccupied to take notice of it."

"Babies don't perform magic tricks in the womb, Regina." Emma was alarmed at the thought. She knew the pregnancy wasn't a typical one but an unborn child able to use magic successfully? While she had learned that anything was possible, that was still far-fetched and quite frankly, terrifying.

"No," Regina agreed with a murmur and a downcast of her eyes. She was staring at the bump her own body held. "Perhaps not. But is it so inconceivable that the baby _has _and can _use _magic, when her very own existence was created from it?"

Well, that made sense, kind of. But Emma furrowed her brow. Since when did Regina start referring to the baby as a _she_? Regardless, the gender was probably the least of their worries.

A drunk Leroy, she suddenly remembered. She would seem like an idiot if she didn't lock him up in a cell overnight having just given the 'protect and serve' speech to Regina, body swap or not.

Regina seemed to catch on, watching Emma's expression**_—_**her expression, it _was_ her face**_—_**change before her eyes. "What is it?"

"Well…" Emma twisted her lips to the side and gave a sheepish kind of smile.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe she had allowed Emma to talk her into such a thing but in order to keep a lid on their body swap for the time being, it made sense that she go and collect Leroy. She drove her Benz though, the Sedan in the garage and really only used when she had the children with her, refusing to use Emma's hand-me-down, twice stolen, rusted contraption.

Regina really wished Emma would just get rid of the old scrap already. They had two cars that worked perfectly fine, and was safe for Henry and Evelyn, they didn't need the yellow eyesore. Even the cruiser was a better alternative.

She had seen the woman more times then she cared to count, performing what looked like a jig as she fumbled with the handle and keys. It hardly seemed safe and she disallowed the VW Bug having a car seat**_—_**Emma was _not _allowed to drive Evelyn in that thing.

With a hand rotation, she turned to park just outside of The Rabbit Hole. She could see Leroy easily, outside of the establishment with one of the bar's male employees. He was intoxicated with the man's hand on his shoulder to keep him from swaying and she was hoping that wasn't vomit on his boots.

A few strides and a stiff nod later and she accepted the dwarf from the man who didn't seem to suspect a thing. But the way the blonde sheriff brushed him so coolly and casually off caused him to look confused and hesitant for a moment. In the end he put it down to her being annoyed at constantly running after a drunk dwarf and walked back inside the building.

"Get in." Regina barked, tipping her head towards the vehicle and Grumpy frowned, knowing even in his drunken state that the car before him _wasn't _Emma's police cruiser.

But he followed nonetheless. "What's got you so wound up, Em?"

Years of acting under The Evil Queen's persona had Regina good at deception, but that one simple question threw her and she was silent until both were in the car, Leroy in the back with eyes closed yet awake, and she with hands on the wheel, her destination the station.

"Well," Regina began. _You're Emma, you're Emma, you're Emma. _"Let's just say that I'm tired of having to look after you like I look after my kids." _Nailed it._

Grumpy chuckled from behind her. "I just like my beer is all, sister."

Regina threw up her eyes at the nickname he titled everyone, but as Emma, offered a tight smile and pulled up at the station without a reply on the matter.

It was dark when they entered and Regina flicked on the lights as she guided the unsteady man to the cell. At least there he could sleep it off and not be a nuisance, she thought. Okay, so maybe she _could _see Emma's side on the whole thing. But she wouldn't admit it aloud.

Once Leroy was inside, on the bed that had become a second home to him, she locked up the cell and jiggled the handle to make sure it was in place. The last thing she needed was a jailbreak.

"Should there be a next time," Regina drawled as she looked at the now snoring man. She curled her fingers around the bar and leaned in closely, sneering, "I will make sure that seven becomes six."

* * *

The next few days consisted of screaming and frustration and Emma dry heaving over the toilet.

"I'm gonna barf." She groaned, hugging the toilet bowl. "I'm really gonna barf."

Stood by the doorframe, Regina picked at her nails and as usual (even without her own body) she looked impeccable. She wore Emma's skinny jeans but dressed it up with a white blouse and black blazer. It worked surprisingly well and Emma knew that it was because it was really Regina wearing the outfit and not her, she wouldn't even know how to hold herself while wearing such a thing.

"So you keep telling me, dear." Regina mused and pursed her lips.

She supposed it was awful to see Emma suffering, but honestly, the nausea had passed for her about two weeks earlier and she couldn't understand why Emma was going through it now when her body had moved onto a different stage in its pregnancy.

Like the heartburn, which Emma liked to complain about at any chance she got.

Emma Swan, Regina came to realise, was the worst pregnant woman ever. But to be fair, Emma was feeling homesick from her own body**_—_**they both were.

So she tightened her grip on the toilet and coughed into it as Regina turned her nose up in distaste and then sighed, relented, and moved to rub soothing circles on her wife's back.

"We'll get you some crackers and water," she promised with a kiss to the crown of her head. Then she realised how odd it was, that she was essentially offering herself comfort and kissing her own head.

It was all she could offer Emma because as much as they both wanted their bodies back, they knew it wouldn't happen until they, quite literally, walked a mile in one another's shoes.

Unfortunately, doing so wasn't as easy as Gold made it out to be, with both women equally as stubborn and determined and trying for a different approach to the whole thing, like using magic.

At one point they had even turned to talking to the baby. Needless to say, it proved to be a waste of time.

"I don't know how you do it." Emma admitted as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a tissue and found her feet, a hand on her stomach as if to ease the queasiness she felt.

She really hadn't realised all Regina had been dealing with in terms of the pregnancy. Such as the nausea and joint aches as her body got used to the extra weight being gained. Not to mention the various other pregnancy symptoms that came with carrying a magical child. All because the woman was never anything but flawless and perfection personified.

Three days in and Emma felt like dying.

"Yes, well," Regina steered her out of the bathroom, dismissing the sentence with a wave of her hand. It felt like there was something else to be added and Emma waited, but it never came.

Instead what she got was a bottle of water and a box of saltines. But hey, it helped.

"Oh man." Emma groaned, brushing the crumbs off of her hands. "I'd kill for some McDonald's right now."

Regina frowned. "Impossible. I've never eaten from that establishment in all my life, you couldn't possibly be craving it."

"Hello," Emma waved the hand that held a cracker in the air. "I have, so _I'm _craving it. I guess Miss Magic Bean just picked up on it."

Regina had busied herself with making up a bottle, knowing that Evelyn would be up from her nap at any moment. While Emma's comment about McDonald's had her holding back an eye roll, it was the use of the nickname she had come to begrudgingly kind of like that had her turning.

"You know, I really would prefer it if you stopped referring to our child as a magic bean."

Emma just shrugged. "Maybe you're right." The admission had Regina arching an eyebrow and Emma lowered her gaze to her stomach. "What she is, is a damn trickster."

That time Regina really did roll her eyes but at least Emma had said it with a loving affection and not a general annoyance. Emma also wondered when she herself started referring to the baby as a female.

"I actually think it was quite genius." Regina spoke, ever so nonchalantly, and turned to place the cap onto the bottle and shake its contents.

"Hey!" Emma snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to sweet talk the kid."

With her back turned to Emma, Regina smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, please, this whole thing frustrates you just as much as it frustrates me." Emma chewed on a cracker and slumped against the kitchen island.

"Hmm, perhaps not," she all but murmured in response. Throwing the small kitchen towel over her shoulder, she ran the baby bottle under the cold kitchen tap for a few short moments. "I mean, I am no longer pregnant. At least not technically. And I get to eat all the cheeseburgers and chocolate I want while playing videos games without the pressure of having an office to run."

Emma scowled because that certainly did not sound fair and hey, that wasn't _all _she did.

Regina tested the heat of the formula on her wrist and when happy with its heat, smiled over at Emma. Like a politician, white and pearly, and it reminded Emma kind of like a shark. So she gulped as she swallowed the bite of the thin saltine.

"Let's call it a vacation," Regina surmised just as Evelyn's cries were heard through the baby monitor. She gave Emma a wink as she left the kitchen.

Emma placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm beginning to think that she doesn't want her body back."

* * *

It took another day and a half for the cabin fever to set in and for the screaming to begin again and Henry had to sit them both down, sort of like an intervention. Emma was sure he staged the whole thing himself, the kid was the son of the Evil Queen and two thieves, after all.

The solution seemed so simple but the two hard-headed women were exactly that, hard-headed. Which led them to their current situation.

Emma was side-eyeing the camera in the corner of the room. She always gave it secret glances and knowing looks but in that moment, she was just annoyed and frustrated. Maybe a little uncomfortable as she shifted around on the couch in the main living area with Regina sitting beside her and their son staring at them expectantly.

When it was clear neither women would speak, Henry took it upon himself to.

"My underwear is pink."

Emma gave a slight head tilt. "Well, if that's what you're into…"

"Emma!" He groaned, only ever using her first name when exasperated. And like a child, she sunk into the cushions feeling scolded. "They are pink because _you _made them pink. They were originally white." He stressed, that last part was very important.

Emma yet again shifted on the couch and could feel Regina's eyes on her. She was probably smug about the whole thing. Yeah, laugh it up, she thought.

"Yeah," she crossed her arms, "so?" Emma barked back, probably a little too defensively.

Henry mirrored her position and folded his arms across his chest and damn, he was the epitome of sass in that moment, Emma was kind of impressed.

"You burnt the lasagna, you couldn't even help me with my math homework. You didn't make the cupcakes for my school bake sale, you bought them from Granny's." At least Emma had the decency to look ashamed about the cupcake thing and Henry continued. "And you never took Evie and I to the park yesterday like we do every Saturday."

"Because those are all the things I don't do, Henry." Emma sighed. "Those are Mom's jobs."

"Mom is sitting right here," Regina snapped from beside her, having taken it offensively.

Emma exhaled another sigh. "I know. I just**_—_**I don't know _how _to do any of those things. Like the math homework, well I wasn't exactly an honours student. I forgot about the baking thing, sorry kid, and well, the park thing on Saturday mornings is kind of a thing you guys share." She shrugged.

"But you _are_ Mom right now and you need to do the things she does so you guys can get your bodies back." Henry explained to her, his tone was softer now, and even Regina had relaxed somewhat. "And, Mom," he directed at her, "you haven't exactly done any of the things Emma does either."

Sitting up a little, Emma smirked and tapped Regina on the knee. Regina swatted it away with a scowl.

"You keep quitting Mario Kart every time you fall behind, you**_—_**"

"You keep using the blue shell!" Regina retorted before Henry could continue. "And that is cheating when you know I am in the lead. I didn't raise you to be a cheater, Henry."

Henry drew a hand over his face and then fisted it at his side. "Yeah, well, whenever _you _get a red shell you seek me out specifically so you can knock me back three or four spaces!"

* * *

_~ The day before ~_

* * *

"Mom!" Henry groaned, slamming down the pause button on his DS and glaring at his brunette-turned-blonde mother who was sitting with legs crossed on the ground in front of him.

Realising the game had stalled, Regina looked up, confusion etched on her features. "What?"

"You did it again!" Frustrated, he hit the DS off his knee. "You keep using the red shells only on me, it's not fair! Use it on the other guys!"

Regina sat a little straighter. "They are all controlled by the game, Henry, you are not. Therefore it would make no sense. If one of those characters, like Ms. Peach here, were to win, it wouldn't be real as she is not controlled by a person." She stated matter-of-factly.

Henry turned to look at the camera with a look of _are you hearing this?!_

"Besides," she continued, "you used that blue shell**_—"_**

"One time!" Henry exasperated. "It was one time, Mom. And it was a part of the game!"

"Nevertheless, press play please."

"No."

"What?"

"No." Henry repeated and he shut off the DS, thus severing the connection. He left it on the couch as he exited the room.

"Henry!" Regina shouted after him. "Get back here this instant, I was in the lead!"

* * *

Even without her own body, Regina was as regal as ever. She sat straighter and dusted off her knee with a quick swipe. "I do no such thing," she quickly denied, but all in the room knew it to be false. Regina had a need to conquer in everything she did. And that included Mario Kart, apparently.

"You also didn't give me the old handcuffs for show and tell," he added, counting on his fingers.

At that Regina and Emma looked at one another, feeling the colour drain from their faces. Okay, so that wasn't Regina lacking at being Emma, that was for an entire different reason altogether.

"Maybe," Emma began, turning her gaze back to her son, "we should just buy you a new pair, kid."

Henry just looked at them pointedly and then screwed up his face. "Is that why you guys had to get the headboard replaced because of all the scratch marks?"

Again, Regina picked at her jeans and Emma cleared her throat, "no comment."

"Gross." Henry shook his head. "Anyway, Mom, you didn't take Ava, Nicholas and I out for ice cream."

"Well, the last time I sent those two in the direction of sugary foods…"

"Oh my God." Henry and Emma groaned in unison.

Henry planted himself on the coffee table in front of his mothers. "Whatever, anyway, the point is, you guys need to do _exactly _what the other person does, okay? And tomorrow's Monday, a perfect day to start it all." He grinned and Emma would be damned if it wasn't contagious, she was smiling too. Even Regina mustered up a tight smile. Their kid was just so damn enthusiastic.

Finally, Regina gave in. "So, what do you suggest we do, Henry?"

"Yeah, kid." Emma nodded. "Tell us."

"You two should write down lists of what you usually do throughout the week, starting with Monday and then Tuesday and Wednesday and… yeah, you get it. And then trade 'em and do whatever they say." The _duh _was left out, but heavily implied.

"Well then." Regina stood and moved to a drawer to remove a notepad and pen. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

* * *

**__****Interview:**  
_The Swan-Mills Residence__  
Henry_

With both mothers having moved into the study, notepads and pens in tow, Henry dropped himself onto the couch with a long, deep exhale and a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah," he nodded in direction of the camera, "I'm a genius."


End file.
